Large data centers may host data for a number of tenants across a number of server farms or domains. In aspects, a management layer may coordinate, monitor and balance resources for each domain. In some cases, to better service tenants, data may need to be moved or redistributed in response to a changing resource environment within a domain (e.g., the data of one tenant is growing more quickly vis-à-vis other tenants hosted within the same resource domain). As should be appreciated, the data and content maintained for one tenant must be isolated from the data and content maintained for another tenant within a hosting environment. However, in order to balance resources, data may need to be moved between domains that are not in a trust relationship. Today, to prevent any sharing of data between tenants, moving data for a tenant hosted on a source server (or distributed over a source server farm) within one domain to resources in another domain requires numerous signaling steps among the source and target server farms. This process is difficult to orchestrate. Furthermore, today's data transfer architecture is an indirect, manual transfer process that is time consuming and costly. In particular, to transfer data from one domain to another, the source server farm initially backs up the data to be transferred, and thereafter manually copies the backed-up data into a shared database. Thereafter, the target server farm restores the copied data from the shared data center. Additionally, administrative permissions for human access to the tenant data must be created in both the source and target domains. Unfortunately, such a system scales poorly, lacks security and is unsuitable for large hosting environments.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.